kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Hans Albers
German Empire |party= |events= |status= Alive }}Hans Philipp August Albers is a German actor and singer. He is Germany's biggest male movie star. Biography The son of a butcher, Hans Albers grew up in the Hamburg district of St. Georg. He had been seriously interested in acting by his late teens and took acting classes without the knowledge of his parents. In 1915 Albers was drafted to serve in the German Army in the Weltkrieg, but he was, in retrospect, lucky enough to be wounded early on. After the war Albers moved to Berlin, where he found work as a comedic actor in various theatres. His breakthrough performance was that of a waiter in the play Verbrecher (Criminals). It was also in Berlin that Albers began his relationship with actress Hansi Burg, which still continues today. After roles in over one hundred silent films, Albers starred in the first German talkie Die Nacht gehört uns in 1929. Soon thereafter, Albers played big-mouthed strong man Mazeppa alongside Marlene Dietrich in her star-making classic Der blaue Engel. Albers himself shot to fame in 1930 with the movie "Der Greifer" and constantly enhanced his star status with similar daredevil roles in the 1930s. He was probably at his best when teamed-up with fellow German movie legend Heinz Rühmann, as in "Bomben auf Monte Carlo" (1931). Many of Albers' songs from his movies are still huge hits in German records. He will soon act against with Marlene Dietrich in top movie director Leni Riefenstahl's next film, Metropolis, scheduled to be released in late 1936. Movies * Der Mut zur Sünde (1918) dir. Heinrich Bolten-Baeckers and Robert Leffler, with Olga Desmond and Guido Schützendorf * Eine Dubarry von heute (1926) dir. Alexander Korda, with Maria Corda, Alfred Abel, Marlene Dietrich *''Prinzessin Olala'' (1928) dir. Robert Land, with Walter Rilla, Marlene Dietrich *''Asphalt'' (1929) dir. Joe May, with Albert Steinrück, Gustav Fröhlich *''Die Nacht gehört uns'' (1929) dir. Carl Froelich, with Charlotte Ander, Otto Wallburg *''Der blaue Engel'' (1929/30) dir. Josef von Sternberg, with Marlene Dietrich, Emil Jannings, Kurt Gerron *''Der Greifer'' (1930) dir. Richard Eichberg, with Charlotte Susa, Eugen Burg *''Hans in allen Gassen'' (1930) dir. Carl Froelich, with Camilla Horn, Gustav Diessl *''Bomben auf Monte Carlo'' (1931) dir. Hanns Schwarz, with Heinz Rühmann, Anna Sten, Peter Lorre *''Der Draufgänger'' (1931) dir. Richard Eichberg, with Martha Eggerth, Leonard Steckel *''Der weiße Dämon'' (1932) dir. Kurt Gerron, with Gerda Maurus, Peter Lorre *''Der Sieger'' (1932) dir. Hans Hinrich and Paul Martin, with Käthe von Nagy *''Quick'' (1932) dir. Robert Siodmak, with Lilian Harvey, Paul Hörbiger *''F.P.1 antwortet nicht'' (1932) dir. Karl Hartl, with Sybille Schmitz, Paul Hartmann, Peter Lorre *''Heut kommt's drauf an'' (1933) dir. Kurt Gerron, with Luise Rainer, Oscar Karlweis *''Ein gewisser Herr Gran'' (1933) dir. Gerhard Lamprecht, with Albert Bassermann, Walter Rilla, Olga Tschechowa *''Flüchtlinge'' (1933) dir. Gustav Ucicky, with Käthe von Nagy, Eugen Klöpfer, Veit Harlan *''Gold'' (1934) dir. Karl Hartl, with Brigitte Helm, Friedrich Kayssler, Lien Deyers *''Peer Gynt'' (1934) dir. Fritz Wendhausen, with Lucie Höflich, Marieluise Claudius, Olga Tschechowa *''Henker, Frauen und Soldaten'' (1935) dir. Johannes Meyer, with Charlotte Susa, Aribert Wäscher *''Varieté'' (1935) dir. Nicolas Farkas, with Annabella, Attila Hörbiger *''Metropolis'' (1936) dir. Leni Riefenstahl, with Marlene Dietrich, Peter Lorre Songs 1931 *"Das ist die Liebe der Matrosen" (from picture Bomben auf Monte Carlo) *"Kind, du brauchst nicht weinen" (from picture Der Draufgänger) 1932 *"Flieger, grüß' mit mir die Sonne" (from picture F. P. 1 antwortet nicht) *"Hoppla, jetzt komm' ich" (from picture Der Sieger) *"Komm' auf die Schaukel, Luise" (from stage play Liliom) *"Komm und spiel mit mir" (from picture Quick) 1933 *"Mein Gorilla hat 'ne Villa im Zoo" (from picture Heut kommt's drauf an) Category:People Category:German-related topics Category:Cinema Category:Europeans